etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Protector
Protectors, known in Japan as Paladins, are a must when exploring the labyrinth. They have very high defense and HP, meaning they will usually be the back row's last pillar of support. Not only that, but they have skills that reduce the damage that one row takes, enable them to shield a character, taking any attack directed to him on the used turn, and even their almighty defender skill, that greatly increases the party defenses, allowing them to take and easily survive powerful FOE's and bosses attacks. They can also provoke the enemies to focus their attacks on them and even nullify elemental damage sent toward the party. Due to that, they fit the front row the best. As a downside, however, their offensive power is lacking, though they can learn an offensive skill that deals medium damage and can bind target's arms. The lack of attacking power is easily compensated by their gargantuan defenses though. This class is available in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey II. Etrian Odyssey III and Etrian Odyssey IV feature the similar Hoplite and Fortress classes, respectively. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Skill Tree Etrian Odyssey EO1 = Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are maxed at level 10. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controlling monster behaviour. * ''Defense Skills ''allow the Protector to heighten his and the party's defense. * ''Shield Skills cover a lot of defense option against physical and magical damage. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. |-| EOU = Etrian Odyssey 2 EO2 = |-| EO2U = Shield Attack-Type skills calculate their damage primarily off the DEF bonus of the equipped shield, rather than the Protector's raw ATK score. Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones The Millennium Girl Skills to generate: *'Elemental Walls': Good damage prevention when handling enemies with strong elemental attacks. *'Prayer': Extends party stamina while journeying through the labyrinth. Once acquired on a Grimoire, the Protector can Rest to reallocate the skill points spent there to other more important skills. *'Aegis': Pass to other party members to give them a chance to resist death. *'Parry': Other shield-using party members can gain a defensive skill to use. Skills best given to Protectors: *'Physical attack skills': Lets the Protector do reasonable damage when not needed to go on the defense. Sword skills are preferred as they normally are seen with swords without Grimoire equip bonuses. *'ATK Up': Protectors do not get this skill. Give them this skill to increase the damage they do when they go on the offense. The Fafnir Knight Skills to generate: *'Parry': Other shield-wielders also get to help out in damage prevention. *'Aegis': With a bit of luck, other party members also get to survive mortal blows. *'Elemental Walls': Mandated when fighting the Storm Emperor, Blizzard King, and Great Dragon. *'Sentinel Guard': Having 2 characters alternate Sentinel Guard can provide great damage reduction. Skills best given to Protectors: *'Phys ATK Up': Protectors lack this skill in their skill tree. *'Healing Rhythm' (Troubadour): Provoke-using Protectors get passive regeneration while taking hits for the party. *'Hit-Taker' (Beast): For emergency use. Shield Mastery and Parry can also help block several physical hits the Protector will be taking. *'Revive' (Medic): Utilize the Protector's low speed to revive a fallen ally after the enemies have attacked. Subclassing Subclasses for Protector Protector skills are highly focused on their shields for defense, and when they don't need to guard the party, their subclass can give them attack skills to work with. The Protector's main skills generally don't discriminate between weapons so their subclass's prerequisite weapons can be used as a main weapon. *'Ronin' bring several offensive passives to the table in the form of Phys ATK Up, Duel, and Upper Stance. The Protector gets to fully invest in the Stance and Katana skills to improve their damage output as well, and are not fussed with having to equip a katana for Stances. Shield Bash and Shield Rush turn into incredibly hard-hitting bash attacks with the damage-boosting passives augmenting them. *'Highlanders' have some incredibly good passives to make the Protector a very effective tank. HP Up and Phys DEF Up combined with Bloody Veil makes the Protector very durable when taking hits for the party with Line Shield; doubly so if they're tanking from the back. Bloody Offense and Blood Fortune are great support options, and Bloodlust lets them retaliate after soaking up hits. * Giving a Gunner subclass to a Protector lets them operate from the backline with full efficiency, emulating the Dragoon's role. Line Shield from the back makes the Protector take negligible melee damage. For offense, Charge Shot and its variants offer very good damage, and Scattershot is great for ranged AoE damage. *'Ninjas' as a subclass raise the Protector's evasion substantially through Concealment, and allows for them to use their Ally Shield or Line Shield skills with greater efficiency. With the use of Ninpo: Double, the two Protectors combined can shield an entire party, dodging a lot of incoming hits along the way. *'Landsknechts' have Falcon Slash to let the Protector get the jump on the enemy and finish off a weakened foe, and their Break skills allow for application of debuffs with the Protector's shield. *'Imperials' give the Protector access to Drive Blades and the ability to deal massive amounts of burst damage through their Drive skills. The long cooldown times are almost a non-issue to the Protector as they can just use that time to guard the party, and the massive turn speed penalty with heavy equipment is irrelevant to the Protector as their Guard skills always have priority. While overheating, Heat Shield is great for adding another layer to the Protector's durability. *'Heroes' give Protectors more Shield skills to use. Though less effective at damage reduction than the Protector's own, the Hero's skills guard the whole party and do damage to enemies, combining offense with defense. Encourage also offers some good passive healing each time the Protector attacks, and synergizes well with the Protector's high innate HP pool. Heroic Steel and Great Bravery also let a Protector innately tank damage for allies at low HP. Protector as Subclass The Protector as a subclass is usually meant to grant more defense options to a party, and is often assigned to support members who are less concerned about DPS. The elemental Wall skills are of great importance especially when fighting certain bosses that specialize in a strong elemental attack. The Guard skills are less effective than those from a Protector main, so other buff and debuff support will be mandated to compensate. *'Medics' with the Protector subclass take on a greater defensive role. Recovery Guard and Heal Guard let them work even while their heads are bound, on top of protecting the line being healed. Shield Smite gives them access to arm bind to lock down enemies with their innate Head Bash. HP Up and Phys DEF Up add on to their bulk for better survival. *'Highlanders' pair their own Bloody Veil and Bloodlust passives with Line Shield, turning defense into sheer offense. Shield Bash also gives another physical damage type that isn't stab in case of resistant enemies. *'Sovereigns' use shields to defend the party in times where they don't need to buff. Recovery Guard and Heal Guard let them bail the party out of precarious situations, and the defensive passives help keep them alive on either line. *'Ninjas' combine Line Shield with their own clones to be able to defend the entire party at once. Their high evasion bonus also means that a they can dodge a lot of hits while covering the party, replicating the Ninja/Hoplite combo of their home game. *Highly defensive Harbingers pair the Protector's Guard skills with their offensive debuffs to dramatically weaken incoming attacks. Access to shields beefs up their physical defense, and the speed penalty is offset by the Harbinger's own Miasma Armor. Recovery Guard and Heal Guard let the Harbinger support the party in ways Atonement cannot - the former being an unbinding skill, and the latter being a line-healing skill that doesn't expend Miasma. Shield Bash is also used as an area attack that inflicts a stacking offense debuff to also renew their Miasma. Gallery EO1ExplorersLog0.png|Explorer's Log opening page SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Protector.png|Protector Skill Tree Trivia *In Japanese comic strips and webcomics, both official and doujins, the blond female protector from the first two games is referred to as Sensei (Master), most of the time by Medi-Ko. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes